Tattoo
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: Chicas de todos los cursos, acérquense y escuchen con atención, porque les traemos la noticia más jugosa de todos los tiempos. Se rumorea la última travesura de uno de los de los integrantes del grupo más famoso de Hogwarts: allí, arriba del corazón, se encuentra el nombre de una chica tatuado en el cuerpo. Y, como siempre, Lily Evans tiene algo que decir (o cuestionarse).


**Título: Tattoo.**

**Resumen: Chicas de todos los cursos, acérquense y escuchen con atención, porque les traemos la noticia más jugosa de todos los tiempos. Se rumorea la última travesura de uno de los de los integrantes del grupo más famoso de Hogwarts: allí, arriba del corazón, se encuentra el nombre de una chica tatuado en el cuerpo. Y, como siempre, Lily Evans tiene algo que decir (o cuestionarse).**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de las personajes me pertenece, la trama sí. **

**Nota: ¡Feliz mes de Lily y James, una de las mejores parejas que existen!**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Toda la grada se puso en pie cuando Mark Lavine sostuvo en alto la snitch dorada, otorgándole así la victoria del partido para el equipo escarlata y dorado.

—¡Y con esos 150 puntos, Gryffidor se corona como ganador de este intenso y emocionante partido!

El equipo voló hacia donde estaba el escuálido muchacho de sexto, quién aferraba con fuerza la pequeña pelota, no fuera que se escapase de un momento a otro; y, por encima de los gritos y vítores de los espectadores, se abrazaron, celebrando su pase a la final.

—¡Lo hemos conseguido, señores! ¡Somos una jodida maravilla! ¡Deberían poner una escultura nuestra en todo el maldito centro de Hogwarts! — voceó James Potter, uno de los cazadores y capitán del equipo— ¡Somos unos putos genios!

—¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! — secundó el guardián.

—¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

—¡Estamos en la final!

—¡Superamos a las serpientes! ¡Los hicimos morder el polvo!

—¡Unos genios, eso es lo que somos! ¡Unos malditos genios!

Hicieron varias piruetas por todo el campo y correspondieron las ovaciones del público que les aplaudía y jaleaba como si se tratase del fin del mundo. La sonrisa no desaparecía de sus rostros, sobre todo la de Potter, la cual se hizo más grande cuando la señora Hooch obligó a ambos capitanes a darse la mano como muestra de compañerismo. Se regodeó en la mueca de odio y envidia que desformaba el rostro de su oponente y no dijo nada cuando él apretó más fuerza de la necesaria, en un cómico intento de intimidarlo.

Media hora más tarde, el vestuario de los leones era un hervidero risas, comentarios burlones y gritos.

—¿Qué te parece recordarles mañana quienes son los perdedores, capitán? — comentó entre risotadas Filis, otro de los cazadores, mientras se encaminaba hacia su taquilla con una toalla anudada a la cintura y el cuerpo aún húmedo por la ducha.

—Lo tenemos controlado, Regie— se carcajeó James con solamente unos pantalones vaqueros puestos y secándose el pelo con una toalla, dándoles la espalda— Los Merodeadores harán mañana temprano una visita muy… satisfactoria, que traerá consigo alguna que otra _sorpresita_.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer? — se metió en la conversación uno de los golpeadores, Stephen Jordan, cerrando su taquilla de un portazo y mostrando una curvatura divertida en sus labios.

—Ah, ah— se encogió de hombros— Lo siento, chicos, pero sabéis que es secreto merodeador. Mañana lo sabréis, os lo prometo. Y no pasará desapercibido.

Entre quejas y más carcajadas los distintos miembros del equipo fueron salieron del lugar.

—Mierda— soltó James cuando, al ponerse las gafas, descubrió una mancha en la camiseta. Seguro que Sirius tenía algo que ver: le encantaba ponerse su ropa, mancharlas y después no mencionárselo, el muy capullo— Id tirando vosotros— les indicó a Lavine y Filis, con quienes se había quedado conversando— Ahora tiro yo, voy a cambiarme antes en un momento.

Volvió a donde estaba su taquilla y de ella sacó otra de las camisetas que tenía ahí para después de la ducha. Se encontraba tan ensimismado canturreando una canción para él mismo que Peter no dejaba de escuchar una y otra vez que no notó la puerta de vestuarios abrirse.

—Uhm… ¡Hola, James!

El mencionado se giró, aun con la prenda en sus brazos, y observó como una chica rubia y de ojos azules tragaba saliva con dificultad cuando se encontró semejante pared de músculos ejercitada por el deporte. Sus labios pugnaron por izarse satisfactoriamente-nunca era malo ver lo que causaba en las chicas, para qué mentir-, pero terminaron por formar una mueca que escondió fácilmente bajo una sonrisa fácil y amable.

—Hey, Lizzy, ¿qué haces tú por aquí? — se echó el pelo hacia atrás, alborotándolo aún más— Solo pueden entrar los que están en el equipo— dejó caer casualmente.

Pero la chica no pilló la indirecta, o si lo hizo, no dio muestra de ello; en su lugar, siguió comiéndose al chico con la mirada como si un chiquillo frente a una tienda de chucherías se tratase. James ahogó un suspiro. Adoraba la atención y que las chicas lo encontraran guapo -porque lo era y nadie debería privarse de ello- pero esa chica últimamente estaba cogiendo unas confianzas que no le gustaban nada. Y no sabía cómo hacérselo saber.

—Bueno, yo… Quería hablarte y decirte…— apartó la mirada un instante para dejarlas en sus manos que no dejaban de retorcerse y James la vio tragar saliva— ¿Por casualidad, mañana estás…?— la pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando volvió a alzar la vista y sus pupilas quedaron fijas en un punto concreto. Creyó percibir como su mandíbula se quedaba colgando.

Durante un segundo, se encontró perdido. Entonces, su cuerpo se tensó.

—Eso…— susurró ella en un hilillo de voz, señalándole con un dedo— ¿Qué es eso?

—Joder— maldijo bruscamente, poniéndose rápidamente la camiseta como si estuviera bajo una maldición _imperio._

¿Cómo podía ser tan despistado? ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡Estaba jodido!

Lizzy parpadeó sin decir nada, sin moverse. Su mirada se desvió hacia los ojos de él. Parpadeó otra vez.

Y, sin abrir la boca, se dio la vuelta se y se marchó de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Joder! Puto Canuto…

·

La música, que ni siquiera sabía de dónde salía, más que sonar parecía que tronaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Lily Evans compuso una mueca mientras se llevaba a los labios el borde de un vaso lleno de whisky de fuego.

Incluso ella, dos años siendo prefecta y otro premio anual, sabía cuándo claudicar y romper _un poco_ las normas por una celebración de peso -o, al menos, eso decían sus compañeros. Eso y que Ginger la estrangularía si tenía la más mínima intención de arruinar su fiesta.

«Vamos a hacer una fiesta en la Sala Común», saludó la última cazadora del equipo nada más verla después del partido, con su pelo moreno húmedo secándose de forma natural al el viento. «Tú ya lo sabes, pero aun así te aviso. Hemos ganado y vamos a la maldita final, así que, ni se te ocurra chafarnos la celebración, ¿te enteras?»

Ahora, la mencionada se encontraba bailando sobre un sillón con la otra bateadora como si no hubiera un mañana.

Menos mal que la sala estaba insonorizada con un hechizo sino hasta el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin se levantaría de su tumba ante semejante alboroto.

—Te veo aburrida.

Lily miró hacia la persona que le había hablado y una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios. Remus Lupin la observaba desde su casi metro setenta de altura, con sus ojos dorados brillando con diversión. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y Lily no sabía si era por el vaso de alcohol que llevaba en la mano o por la sesión de besuqueos que había presenciado hacía unos minutos en un rincón apartado de la habitación entre ese chico y una de sus compañeras de habitación.

—Y tú muy entretenido— sonrió por encima del vaso.

Remus se sonrojó aún más a ser posible y disimuló, cambiando de tema.

—¿Estás sola?

—Ajá— señaló distraídamente a donde Ginger movía las caderas de forma arrítmica a la música. Una risa se escapó de sus labios— Lástimas que no tengo una cámara de vídeo en mis manos, eso valdría oro en un futuro. Te aseguro que, finalmente, haría la cama todos los días.

Lupin echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y estos se sacudieron por las carcajadas.

—Parece estar dándolo todo.

—¿Y tus amigos? ¿Sabes dónde están o estabas…?— dejó la pregunta en el aire, sugerente y entretenida.

—Cállate— puso los ojos en blanco— Sirius ha ido con Peter en busca de más botellas, que están a punto de acabarse.

—¿Más? — se quejó, alzando la voz inconscientemente— ¿Pero no sabes qué hora es ya? Mañana…

—Mañana es domingo, Lily— la calló tapándole la boca, con sus comisuras izadas— No hay que madrugar ni clases, déjales que disfruten— la sintió bufar cuando el aire chocó con la palma de su mano, pero terminó asintiendo— Estupendo, voy a llenar esto antes de que se acabe. Canuto aún tardará un poco— le robó su vaso y le guiñó un ojo.

—Chloe te hace más desenvuelto por lo que veo.

—Lily, insisto, para. No eres graciosa— le lanzó una fingida mirada de exasperación.

La pelirroja le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Corre y trae más bebida, Lupin— gruñó bromista.

—Entendido— le hizo un saludo militar y se escabulló entre los demás alumnos.

Mientras esperaba, la mirada se desvió hacia donde estaba Ginger, quién ahora había cambiado de compañero de baile y estaba con un chico de sexto que la observaba extasiado intentando seguir sus movimientos.

De pronto, alguien golpeó su hombro al pasar por su lado y el grito de la pelirroja quedó ahogado cuando supo que la persona ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho.

—¡Tía, tía, tía, adivinad! — oyó su chillido incluso por encima de la música— ¡No os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado!

Lily frunció el ceño, pensando la mala educación que tenía la gente, y estaba por ignorarla e ir en busca de Remus cuando un nombre llamó su atención. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse e inconsciente miró a la muchacha que no dejaba de gritar como una loca.

—¡He ido a ver a Potter a los vestuarios y estaba solo! — sus amigas gritaron con entusiasmo -«¡¿Has visto a Potter desnudo?!», «¡¿Se te ha declarado?!», «¡¿Te lo has tirado?»-, pero la chica las silenció rápidamente. Lily se acercó de forma inconsciente para enterarse mientras sentía un extraño y desagradable retortijón en el estómago— ¡No, no, nada de eso! Por desgracia— suspiró dramáticamente—. Sí que estaba sin camiseta cuando entré, pero jamás os imaginaréis lo que vi— hizo una pausa intencionada.

—¡¿Qué?! — corearon las otras chicas cuando vieron que no continuaba, poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de Lily— ¡Habla ya!

—¡James Potter tiene un tatuaje! ¡Un _tatuaje!_ — repitió plasmando en el vocablo un sentimiento que la pelirroja no supo identificar. La respuesta de las demás quedó ahogada por las siguientes palabras que dijo: — ¡Y era un nombre! ¡De una chica!

Lily ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar que sintió un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas. Rápidamente se giró y, cual se fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Remus, con los ojos como platos, la mirada desenfocada y su boca abierta; los dos vasos en el suelo con todo derramado le ayudaron a saber lo que había pasado.

—Oh, mierda— leyó sus labios por encima de la estridente música.

·

—¡Cornamenta, menuda cara! — escuchó la ruidosa risa de Sirius cuando se encontraba cerca de la Sala Común de su casa— Parece que has visto a _Nick, Casi Decapitado_ bailando la danza del vientre boca abajo.

Observó a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, pero eso no significaba que "oyera voces". Pasándose una mano por el pelo, suspiró, el sonido reverberando en el silencio del pasillo en el que estaban.

—Creo que la he cagado, Canuto.

Una cabeza llena de rizos apareció flotando en el aire y unos llamativos ojos grises le lanzaron una mirada entre curiosa, divertida y exasperada.

—¿Ahora en qué, querido amigo? ¿Tiene algo que ver la fierecilla pelirroja? ¿De nuevo no te dirige la palabra?

—Pero si esta mañana estabais bien— acotó Peter, asomando también la cabeza un poco más abajo.

—Soy un imbécil. Me va a matar— susurró trágicamente, pasando una mano por su cabello— De esta no salgo vivo, Canuto. Porque Lily me ha perdonado muchas cosas, pero esto… ¡Maldito seas, tú, por obligarme!

—Eh, eh, eh— el cuerpo del joven Black se mostró por completo y James lo vio alzar un par de bolsas en las manos; las botellas tintinearon al chocar unas con otras— Qué tú mismo propusiste el reto, yo solo te seguí el rollo. Ahora no me eches la culpa— de pronto, sus ojos brillaron perspicaces— Espera, ¿no me digas que la pelirroja lo ha visto?

—No— gruñó acercándose al chico que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo y arrebatándole una de las botellas— Pero con la suerte que tengo, seguro que se enterará. Y todos mis esfuerzos serán en vano. Toda la cercanía que he conseguido este año se irá a la mierda por… por… _esto._

Con movimientos bruscos abrió la botella y le dio un trago, jadeando cuando el fuego descendió por su garganta, ardiendo en su estómago.

—¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas tú mismo? — dijo Peter mirándolo en parte divertido, en parte compasivo— Si no lo sabe, a lo mejor, que se lo cuentes tú puede ayudar a la hora de aplacar su furia.

—¿Y si se entera por eso mismo? — replicó Sirius escéptico— Sería como ir a la cueva del gigante voluntariamente. Es un movimiento estúpido.

—Lily se enterará en algún momento— farfulló James con el ceño fruncido— Esa siempre ha sido mi _jodida suerte_ con ella y nunca cambiará: si hay algo que pueda estropear nuestros avances, ocurrirá irremediablemente, intente lo que intente.

Sirius se carcajeó, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Potter. Pasándole una de las bolsas a Peter, el apuesto Black se acercó a James y, dándole una compasiva palmada en el hombro, lo instó a caminar.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, amigo. Ahora solo queda lidiar con las consecuencias— sentenció con aire presuntuoso— Y vámonos ya o todos se nos echarán encima cuando vean que se ha acabado el whiskey.

Se colocaron otra vez la capa de invisibilidad por encima y, a pesar de todo, James no pudo evitar sonreír junto a los otros dos cuando la señora Gorda bramó por conocer quienes habían sido los culpables de osar despertarla. Rápidamente se escabulleron por el hueco del retrato, cerrando la puerta tras ellos para que el alboroto se escuchara lo menos posible.

Dentro, toda la casa Gryffindor seguía de celebración a pesar de haber pasado el toque de queda. Una música muy movida se escuchaba por toda la habitación y, en el centro de ella, habían apartado todos los sillones y mesas para hacer una pista de baile improvisada, donde muchos de los estudiantes bailaban al son de la música. Por otro lado, había gente distribuida a lo largo de todo el espacio libre, charlando y riendo entre ellos.

—¡Oídme todos que el alma de la fiesta acaba de llegar y con regalo para quien quiera y lo necesite! — exclamó Sirius después de que Peter se guardara la capa discretamente en el bolsillo.

Como respuesta obtuvo un aplauso y ovación general mientras se adentraba entre los cuerpos de los estudiantes, como un rey lo haría por su castillo.

La mirada de James se perdió entre la multitud buscando _esa_ cabellera pelirroja y un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando no la encontró. Frunció el ceño, dio otro sorbo a la botella -necesitaba _mucha _determinación y fuerza para hacer lo que pensaba- y caminó por donde se habían ido sus amigos. Sonrió y charló unos segundos con aquellos que lo detenían para felicitarlo y animarlo, pero rápidamente se deshacía de esas atenciones buscando aquello que, a la vez, no quería encontrar.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Sería peor de lo que se imaginaba? Porque si había algo de lo que se caracterizaba tener Lily era de tener _mucho_ genio.

Entonces, entre un par de cabeza, distinguió unas hebras escarlatas y James sintió su corazón saltar en el sitio. Se encontraba cerca a la mesa con las bebidas, dándole la espalda.

—Maldita sea— murmuró y ,mascullando una disculpa a un chico que estaba hablándole – y que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba-, le dio su botella en un movimiento súbito -necesitaba estar _muy_ despierto para el enfrentamiento- y se encaminó hacia ella.

Dejó un par de saludos a la espalda, sin detenerse ni adivinar de donde provenían, y sintió su corazón en la garganta cuando confirmó que era Lily Evans la persona que estaba rellenándose el vaso.

—James…— le pareció oír la voz de Remus, pero lo ignoró.

En dos pasos más se plantó a su lado y observó como la pelirroja pegaba un salto cuando, al incorporarse, le sorprendió tener a alguien tan cerca. Parpadeó, aclarando su mirada, y cuando esos ojos verdes que tanto le fascinado lo distinguieron, James creyó sentir que había pasado toda una vida mientras.

—¡Potter! — gritó.

Y, entonces, lo abrazó.

Durante un par de segundos, no pudo reaccionar.

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció y su cuerpo pareció haber sufrido un _petrificus totalus, _porque por más que lo intentaba, la chica lo había cogido con la guardia demasiado baja y sus acciones estaban trastocando todos sus esquemas mentales. Esperaba gritos y furia. Esperaba, incluso, algún hechizo por medio. Esperaba de todo menos que Lily, voluntariamente, decidiera traspasar la barrera del espacio personal de él y rodearlo con sus brazos.

—¿Dónde te has metido? He estado buscándote.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido un contra hechizo, el cuerpo de James volvió a tener vida propia y le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo su piel cosquillear en cada zona que se tocaban.

Lily dio un paso hacia atrás más rápido de lo que le gustaría y desde su altura -media cabeza más baja que él- le sonrió antes de darle un trago a su bebida. El brillo vidrioso de su mirada y el desenfoque de esta le dijo todo lo que necesitaba. Había bebido lo suficiente para toda una vida y mañana no tendría un bonito despertar.

Ignorando el sentimiento decepción que lo inundó cuando obtuvo una respuesta lógica a su comportamiento, hizo el amago de quitarle el vaso, pero Lily, con unos reflejos sorprendentemente magistrales, dio un paso detrás.

—¡Eh, ¿qué haces?! ¡Es mío! — le frunció el ceño de una manera _demasiado_ adorable— ¡Échate tú en otro vaso, que hay más por ahí!

—Evans, creo que has bebido lo suficiente por hoy y todo el mes— le respondió calmadamente. Sentía como si estuviera delante de un animal salvaje: cualquier paso en falso podía traer muy malas consecuencias. Y a la Lily no la llamaban la "fierecilla pelirroja" por amor al arte— ¿Por qué no lo mejor me das eso y vamos a por un poco de agua?

—Así que ahora soy Evans— chistó, arrastrando las palabras con desdén, ignorando la todo lo que le había dicho a continuación— Qué rápido olvidas, por lo que veo.

—¿Cómo? — parpadeó, perdido.

Lily estaba por abrir la boca para explicarle cuando la canción que estaba sonando terminó y fue sustituida por otra con más ritmo. Sus ojos se abrieron, brillando como lo haría los de un niño en la noche de Navidad que había visto cientos de regalos bajo el árbol, y chilló.

—¡Me encanta! ¡Adoro está canción! — dejó el vaso en la mesa y cogiéndole de un brazo, tiró de él hacia la pista improvisada— ¡Vamos a bailar!

James, todavía digiriendo lo que estaba pasando, se dejó llevar y cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba en medio de una masa de gente que no dejaba de bailar y rozarse unos con otros. Tragó saliva cuando admiró la bonita y amplia sonrisa que surcaba los labios de la pelirroja -nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera, y mucho menos iba dirigida a él- y casi se atragantó cuando ella se acercó, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él.

Estaban tan cerca que James fue capaz de distinguir finos hilos dorados alrededor de su pupila.

—¿Por qué tan cortado? — rió entre dientes, sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de mirarlo; haciéndolo perder, lentamente, la cordura— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Perro ladrador, poco mordedor?

_A la mierda todo_, susurró una oscura voz en su cabeza.

Sus brazos se movieron solos y algo aleteó en su pecho cuando vio la sonrisa de ella ampliarse al rodear su cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo.

—Sirius es el perro— susurró por encima de sus labios— Yo no soy un sucio chucho— descubrió que Lily lo miraba en silencio, pareciendo buscar en sus ojos, y se envalentonó— ¿Quieres ver cómo es bailar de verdad?

—James…— exhaló y él sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle de arriba abajo; era la primera vez que decía su nombre y ese tono candente y suave que había usado…

—Vamos a hacer la pista arder.

Y no era del baile precisamente de lo que hablaba.

·

—No jodas.

El joven Black tuvo que refregarse los ojos para darse cuenta de que era real lo que sus pupilas estaban viendo. Allí, en la pista de baile, entre la maraña de alumnos, James Potter -_su_ Cornamenta, sí, ese- y Lily Evans -joder, sí, la _fierecilla pelirroja_\- estaban bailando _demasiado junto _y sin gritarse ni lanzarse algo a la cabeza. Y parecían estar… _divirtiéndose._

Por no decir otra expresión.

—Venga, hombre, hace un rato estaba deambulado como un alma en pena diciendo que lo había jodido con Lily y míralos ahora, sin un maldito gramo de aire entre ellos.

Remus, a su lado, arqueó una ceja y le dio un trago a la bebida. Había estado preocupado por el comportamiento tan extraño que había tenido la pelirroja después de enterarse de la noticia, y después de un rato observándola había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar: esperar a que explotara la bomba, a que el detonador llegara a cero -o a cien, depende de cómo se viera.

—La calma antes de la tormenta— susurró para él mismo. a

—¿Eh?

—Nada— sacudió la cabeza.

—Jodido Cornamenta. Cómo todo salga bien, mañana estará insoportable. Bueno, y pasado, y el otro, y el otro, y el otro…— sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente disgustado, aunque una sonrisa surcaba sus labios— Ya descubriremos cuando la _fierecilla _se entere de todo. En fin, vayamos a divertirnos— miró a Remus y sus ojos brillaron de un modo que le hizo temer— ¿Y Miller?

—Tú también no— gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿Cómo te has enterado? Creía que estabas fuera.

Sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros y escuchó la risa de Sirius muy cerca de su oreja.

—Los rumores vuelan, querido Lunático. Eso deberías saberlo ya.

·

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo más!

Su respiración agitada chocó con el lateral de su cuello y James notó todos sus vellos ponerse de punta. Apretó sus dedos en la cintura de la chica, sin llegar al punto de hacerle daño -_por supuesto-, _y sonrió por encima de su cabello.

—¿Quién es ahora la que se echa a atrás? — rió en su oreja, lo justo para que ella pudiera escucharla por encima de la música.

Para su sorpresa y satisfacción, sintió a la chica estremecerse y no se apartó.

¿Es que estaba viviendo un sueño? ¿Se había golpeado esa tarde con una bludger y en realidad se encontraba en la enfermería delirando? Sea como fuere, deseaba no despertar jamás.

—Tengo una garganta seca— Lily se echó hacia atrás y sus mirada -la de ella intensa y vivaz- se encontraron— ¿Podemos descansar un poco?

—Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras— salió de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta.

Su mirada esmeralda, aún un poco vidriosos y algo desenfocados por la influencia del alcohol, brillaron de un modo diferente y James se quedó embobado observándola cuando sus mejillas agregaron otra escala más de rojo.

—Vamos— exclamó cuando el silencio entre ellos pasó a ser pesado.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en un movimiento natural y espontaneo y James se recreó en la calidez de su tacto. Consiguieron escapar de la marabunta de gente que se encontraban en la pista de baile, con ella pegada a su espalda mientras Potter habría el paso. Sentía la mirada de muchos puesta en ellos, pero ninguno se había atrevido a detenerles y James agradecía a Circe la suerte que estaba teniendo.

—¿Qué buscas? — preguntó curioso cuando llegaron a donde estaban las bebidas y ella se colocó a su lado; sin el menor intento de apartar sus manos.

—¡Mi vaso! ¡Creo que lo he perdido! — frunció el ceño un segundo, antes de encogerse de hombros— Bueno, cojo otro.

—Eh, eh, espera— la cogió del brazo y la ceñuda mirada se desplazó a él— Creo que deberías detenerte o las cosas podrían terminar mal— comentó ligeramente preocupado.

—¡Pero si aún la noche es joven! — jadeó, como si hubiera cometido un pecado irreparable— ¡Déjame disfrutar la fiesta!

—Lily, te lo digo en serio y por experiencia propia— insistió un poco contrariado: ¿quién era esa chica y dónde estaba _su_ Lily, la personificación exacta de la templanza y la sensatez? —, tienes que para un poco o mañana tendrás una resaca _muy_ _jodida. _

Pero ella parecía no estar escuchándola. Su mirada se había detenido en un punto por encima de sus hombros y los ojos se le habían achicado, como si le costase reconocer lo que veía. Creyó verla, incluso, tensar su mandíbula. ¿Qué pasaba?

Miró por encima de su hombro y entre las cabezas de los alumnos, reconoció la cabellera rubia de Lizzy, quienes estaba mirando fijamente en la dirección de ellos. Cuando fue pillada, la vio murmurar algo y ladear el mentón rápidamente, como si así la vergüenza fuera menor.

James notó un peso instalarse en la boca de su estómago.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tenía que estar _a ella_ precisamente mirando? ¿Por qué Lily parecía estar, de pronto, enfadada? ¿Y si…?

—Lily…— calló, cuando, al girarse, descubrió que ella ya lo estaba mirando. El brillo en sus orbes esmeraldas había desaparecido y las arrugas se acumulaban en su entrecejo. Tragó saliva, sabiendo que _el momento_ había llegado, _demasiado_ pronto— ¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé, dímelo tú a mí.

_Ay, por Circe…_

—Lily, puedo explicártelo…

—No tienes nada que explicarme— arrastraba las palabras, como si les costara pronunciarlas— No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

_No, no. Había ido todo tan bien, ¿por qué tenía que terminar todo así?_

—Lily, escúchame, por favor— dio un paso a ella y estiró la mano para coger la suya y llevársela de allí— Vamos a otro sitio más tranquilo para que pueda contártelo todo bien.

—¡Qué no quiero saber nada! — ella retrocedió, su rostro -anteriormente apacible- deformado por una mueca— ¡¿Por qué debería interesarme, eh?!

—¡Porque estás enfadada!

Lily parpadeó, asimilando lo que había escuchado, y se ruborizó aún más.

—¡No estoy enfadada! ¡¿Qué te hace creer que lo estoy?! ¡Mírame, estoy _muy_ feliz!

James apretó los dientes.

_Circe, dame fuerza…_

—Lily…

—¡Qué no me llames por mi nombre! ¡Odio cuando lo haces, ¿sabes?! — chillaba, sin importarle las miradas de todos puestos en ellos— ¡Odio mi nombre saliendo de tus labios! ¡Odio cada segundo de mi vida en el que llegué a pensar que habías cambiado! ¡Oh, qué estúpida fui!

James apretó los dientes con fuerzas, intentando que dolor no se extendiera por su pecho. Aquel idilio en el que había estado había desaparecido por completo, dejando en su lugar el escenario que había esperado desde el principio. Pero que lo esperara no lo hacía más llevadero. Y él no iba a tirar la toalla fácilmente, no sabiendo lo maravilloso que era estar junto a Lily, riendo y bailando como una pareja normal.

—¡Se acabó! — exclamó y, sin pensar en sus acciones, la cogió del brazo y empezó a remolcarla hacia la escalera de los chicos— ¡Vamos a hablar esto como dos personas adultas!

—¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

—¡Bien, no hables, pero sí escucharás!

—_Maldita sea, _Potter…

Dejaron todo el barullo a sus espaldas y aunque tuvieron que subir un par pisos, la música seguía escuchándose como si no se hubieran alejado nada. Llegaron a la habitación y James suspiró en su cabeza cuando la encontró vacía.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a traspasar la puerta que sintió un golpe en el hombro y Potter se golpeó con la pared más cercana mientas veía el cabello pelirrojo hondear en el aire, alejándose en dirección a los baños.

Cinco latidos después, su cuerpo reaccionó y corrió tras la estela de la chica.

Algo dentro de él se removió cuando la encontró inclinada sobre el váter, arqueando y echando todo lo que había en su estómago, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—¡Lily, joder! — exclamó acercándose a ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Había visto a gente vomitar antes por el alcohol -Sirius lo había hecho más veces de las que le gustaba recordar-, pero en esos momentos se sentía impotente, parecía como si cualquier pensamiento racional hubiera desaparecido.

—Apaga esa música— susurró en un par de segundos que obtuvo para respirar; las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas angustiosa y silenciosamente— Aleja ese ruido de mi cabeza, por favor. Duele, duele mucho.

—Eh, sí— murmuró para él nerviosamente, irguiéndose y sacando la varita del bolsillo— _Silentium._

Como si hubiera sido accionado un interruptor o desconectado un cable, el jaleo desapareció por completo y lo único que se oyó en ese momento fue la trabajosa y alterada respiración de ella y -estaba seguro- los latidos del corazón de él.

—Gracias— susurró, arrodillándose en el suelo; su piel alarmantemente pálida— Me va a estallar la cabeza.

James no vaciló en el momento que se acuclilló junto a ella y colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, pudiendo observar así, la película de sudor que había en su frente, sus mejillas húmedas y sin color y los ojos cerrados. Si no fuera por su respiración irregular, hubiera creído que estaba desmayada.

—Tranquila— respondió, acariciándole la espalda con cariño— Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Lily murmuró algo que no llegó a identificar cuando otra arcada controló su cuerpo. Tuvo el tiempo necesario para sostener su cabello mientras la chica se inclinaba, su cuerpo convulsionándose, intentando expulsar algo que ya no había en el estómago.

James no supo el momento en el que empezó a hablar, a decir de todo y de nada, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba saliendo de sus labios; lo único que quería era calmar los sollozos de la pelirroja, quién no dejaba de murmurar una y otra vez lo patética que debía verse.

«Vete, Potter, vete. No tienes por qué aguantar esto. Oh, Merlín, qué vergüenza, no lo veas…»

Casi una eternidad después, Lily volvió a recostarse en el suelo y ocultó su rostro en las rodillas, sintiendo las cálidas manos de James acariciándole la espalda como una balsa en medio de una tormenta.

—Me siento horrible— la voz sonó ronca y ahogada— Todo me da vueltas y mis tripas no dejan de revolverse. Maldita fiesta. Maldito whisky.

James suspiró, doblemente impotente, y no pensó cuando, tiempo después, pasó los brazos por sus piernas y espalda para levantarla. Escuchó su grito de sorpresa, pero sus manos se movieron automáticamente para rodear el cuello de él mientras sentía como él mundo le daba vueltas.

—Calma, solo voy a llevarte a la cama.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Estás sin apenas fuerzas, Lily, simplemente quiero que te acuestes para que estés más cómoda. No pienses mal— aclaró con rapidez cuando la sintió empezar a removerse— Ahora mismo no puedes ni moverte.

Caminó por la habitación en completo silencio y a oscuras, extrañado por no recibir queja o respuesta alguna por parte de la chica. Llegó hasta donde estaba su cama y con cuidado la depositó sobre el mullido colchón. Instantes después, ella se encontraba dándole la espalda, de cara a la ventana de habitación, acurrucada como un animalillo asustado.

James permaneció allí, de pie, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—La culpa es tuya— musitó en algún momento.

—¿Cómo?

Pero ella no contestó. Al menos no al principio.

Cuando James escuchó -no _vio _a causa de la oscuridad- unos trémulos sollozos, su cuerpo actuó solo y se sentó en uno de los laterales de la cama, con el cuerpo desviado hacia la chica, justo después de conjurar un _lumos _en su varita y dejarla en la mesita de noche, lo justo para que pudieran alumbrarlos.

—Hey, Lils, no llores…

Estiró la mano para tocarla, pero en el último momento se detuvo en el aire y se transformó en un puño por la frustración que lo estaba invadiendo.

—¿Por qué me está pasando esto? — decía entre hipidos— Ay, qué bochorno… No pienso beber más en la vida… Por Merlín, ignora todo lo que estás viendo, por favor… No se lo cuentes a nadie… Qué vergüenza…

James no pudo aguantarlo más y sus dedos se entremezclaron con las hebras pelirrojas de la muchacha, admirando la suavidad y calidez que desprendía.

—Es normal— la tranquilizó intentando plasmar una calma que no sentía; jamás había visto a Lily en esa tesitura: siempre tan altiva, tan perfecta, tan… inquebrantable— No voy a contarte las veces en las que he tenido que recoger a Sirius de su propio vómito y lanzarlo directamente a la ducha, con ropa y todo.

Lily pronunció un sonido de disgusto.

—Qué asco, por Merlín.

James rio entre dientes mientras saboreaba el momento que estaba viviendo. Lily tumbada en su cama, sin alejarse de su tacto y aceptando su compañía.

Ni en sus más profundos sueños se habría imaginado que sería verdad.

Aunque el motivo por el que ocurriera no fuera de los más normales.

—Remus es más tranquilito, bebe con más moderación, pero también se ha vuelvo loco algunas contadas veces y ha pasado de la risa al llanto en cero segundos. Peter, por otro, es más del tipo que le entra el sueño cuando coge el punto— iba diciendo suavemente con el fin de desviar la atención.

—Me hubiera gustado ser más como Peter— suspiró, acurrucándose contra sus sábanas. James se preguntó distraídamente cuánto tardaría su olor en desaparecer de su cama y deseó que no ocurriera nunca— Así no metería tanto la pata ni te arrastraría conmigo en mis errores.

—Dudo que me escuches quejarme de ello. Estoy más que encantado.

Lily no respondió y James se maldijo mentalmente, pensando que la había asustado. Estaba esperando que lo apartara de un manotazo y saliera huyendo sin mirar atrás cuanto la oyó suspirar.

—Me desconciertas.

—¿Yo?

Sus rojizos y húmedos ojos esmeralda la miraron por el rabio del ojo -aunque seguía dándole la espalda- y los rodó.

—No, idiota, hablo de Filch. ¿Quién sino? — farfulló irritada.

James pugnó por no sonreír -esta _sí_ era la Lily que él conocía- y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y me dices _tú_ eso _a mí, _que llevo desde que entré por el retrato y te encontré, pensando en si te habían lanzado un hechizo de cambio de personalidad o tenías una hermana gemela que no me habías contado? — intentó impregnar sus palabras de diversión para que no notara la inquietud que sentía.

James observó como un dulce sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y le encantó saber que poco a poco se iba recomponiendo. Aún tenía la piel un poco amarillenta, pero ya no estaba tan pálida y su mirada estaba un poco más viva y enfocada. Estaba volviendo a ser ella.

—Como te dije, la culpa es tuya— quiso salirse por la tangente, apartando la mirada.

—Que me diga eso McGonagall puedo llegar a entenderlo porque esa mujer, a pesar de lo que declare, me adora y siempre está pensando en mi— comentó en un tono ligero, con una confianza que se escapaba a ritmo alarmante por sus poros dejándolo vacío, expuesto, turbado— ¿Pero por qué dices tú que soy yo?

—Por…— se relamió los labios, sintiéndolo un poco resecos, y volvió mirarlo a los ojos durante un segundo, lo máximo que su alocado corazón podía aguantar sin estallar; después, volvió a darle la espalda— Por algo que he oído— terminó refunfuñando en tono bajo, deseando que él no lo escuchara.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte.

—¿Algo como qué? — inquirió, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración.

_Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía… ¡Jodido Sirius! ¡Este era mi final, _nuestro_ final!_

Lily no contestó y James luchó por no gritar mientras los segundos se derretían, uno tras otro, con el silencio haciéndose cada vez más pesado.

—¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que habías pasado página?

_Estupendo, se acab… Espera, ¿qué?_

De nuevo, Lily Evans estaba dejando al chico más abierto y extrovertido de todo Hogwarts sin saber cómo reaccionar o que replicar. Y se estaba convirtiendo en una irritante costumbre.

—¿Perdona?

La vio moverse, sacar los pies de la cama y quedar sentada en el otro lateral, dándole la espalda. Y aunque quería detenerla, rogarle que no se fuera, su cuerpo no podía moverse. No respondía a sus órdenes.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, ¿sabes? — la escuchó decir en un tono suave y modulado, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente cada palabra que salía de sus labios— Me ha chocado un poco la noticia al principio porque pensé que cuando ocurriera tendrías la suficiente confianza para decírmelo. No sé tú, pero, a pesar de que eres un idiota, yo te consideraba mi amigo estos últimos meses y no creí que me lo ocultarías. Pero bueno, es tu vida, y no puedo obligarte a nada. Así que solo me queda felicitarte y desearte que seáis muy felic…

—Detente ahora mismo— James por fin encontró la capacidad del habla y de un salto se levantó, mientas sentía que era a él ahora a quién iba a estallarle la cabeza. _¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo Evans?_ — Detente porque me he perdido, estoy _muy_ perdido. ¿Por qué cojones tienes que felicitarme?

_¿Pero no estaba enfadada? ¿No la había cagado? _

Esta mujer iba a volverlo definitivamente loco.

Lily lo imitó y por primera vez en, casi una eternidad, lo miró. La cama estaba por medio -demasiado grande, demasiado atrayente, demasiado peligrosa- pero era capaz de distinguir las arrugas que luchaba por esconder en su entrecejo, el brillo de indignación, de confusión, de esperanza en sus ojos, la tensión en los músculos de su rostro, el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

Nunca la había visto tan perdida, tan fuera… de su sitio, ni tan hermosa.

—Me he enterado, ¿vale? De… _eso _— escupió impulsivamente— que te has hecho. No tienes que seguir haciéndote del tonto.

—Todo tiene una explicación…

—No la necesito. No la quiero, más bien— espetó, a pesar de que su tono exigía todo lo contrario— Eres libre para hacer e irte con quién te dé la gana, así que ahórrate las palabras.

—¡¿Pero irme con quién?! — replicó, notando que estaba a una gota de perder la paciencia— ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?! ¡Explícamelo, porque no sé a qué cojones te refieres!

La sangre se acumuló con rapidez en el rostro de la muchacha y sus ojos se abrieron, como si no se creyera las palabras que estaba escuchando, como si una voz en su cabeza no dejara de decir "mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso".

—¡Me refiero, pedazo de idiota, a que sé que estás con una chica! ¡A que, después de tantos años jurándome amor eterno e incondicional, ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme que quieres a otra persona! ¡A qué he sido una idiota creyéndome tus palabras, que no eran otra cosa más que sucias mentiras que decías para yo qué sé qué! ¡A que tienes el nombre de una mujer escrito en tu cuerpo! ¡A eso me refiero, Potter!

Parpadeó repetidas veces, queriendo alejar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escaparse, causadas por el nudo que sentía en el estómago y el agujero palpitaba en su pecho; pero, a pesar de sus intentos, hubo una, rebelde y salvaje, que lo hizo, deslizándose lentamente por su mejilla.

De un manotazo se la quitó, maldiciendo en su cabeza lo impulsiva y bocazas que había sido, y se dio la vuelta para no humillarse aún más. Maldito alcohol que le soltaba la lengua más de la cuenta y maldita adrenalina que, a pesar de todo, no le deja arrepentirse de todo lo que había soltado.

Eso sí, estaba sopesando seriamente tirarse por la ventana para escapar de aquella agónica y tensa situación.

El silencio se extendió por lo que parecieron horas.

Y la muchacha se sintió más hundida, humillada y aterrada que nunca.

De pronto, era como si la coraza que había estado escondiéndola durante todos estos años -aquello a lo que se había aferrado con uñas y dientes- se hubiera roto en mil pedazos, y ahora su trémulo, cansado y dañado corazón hubiera quedado a la vista de todos.

—Lily, mírame.

Su voz hizo eco en el silencio de la habitación. Sonó grave y segura, extremadamente contundente y exigente.

—No.

—Lily…

—¡No! — se rodeó los brazos, como si eso fuera a impedir que el agujero de su pecho no se hiciera más grande.

—_Por favor. _

Jamás supo que fue: si el dolor con el que expresó esas palabras, la suavidad con la que se deslizó por su boca y el estremecimiento que la recorrió entera. El caso es que, incapaz de aguantar la situación, Lily Evans cerró los ojos para darse fuerzas y valor y, entonces, se dio la vuelta.

—_Abre los ojos…_

Lo hizo.

Lo hizo y su corazón se detuvo.

Porque frente a ella se encontraba James, las mismas gafas redondas ligeramente torcida, los mismos pelos alocados, la misma sonrisa sesgada que la ponía tan nerviosa; tan _normal_, pero tan diferente. Su camiseta había desaparecido, mostrando así su cuerpo trabajado por el quidditch, y tan solo llevaba unos vaqueros que caían por la cintura.

Lily no quiso, pero bebió de aquella imagen de forma vergonzosamente expuesta, como lo haría un sediento en medio del desierto. James estaba muy bien, _deliciosamente _bueno.

Y entonces lo vio. Allí, a unos centímetros de donde su corazón debía estar golpeando con fuerzas.

El motivo de sus desdichas, el detonante de aquella situación.

Cuatro letras, una palabra.

_Lily._

El aire escapó de sus pulmones de golpe. Sus piernas temblaron. Incluso su visión se volvió durante un segundo borrosa.

_No estaba viendo eso, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada…_

Era, sencillamente, imposible.

Su cuerpo se movió como si alguien externo agitara los hilos que la sostenían en pie y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba junto a él -delante, cerca, _muy _cerca-, sin haber apartado la mirada ni un segundo de aquel punto. Escuchaba lejana su respiración, forzosa, irregular, que se agravó cuando ella alzó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta el pecho de él. Siempre mirándolo. Creyendo que, si apartaba la mirada, desaparecería.

A pocos centímetros, dudó.

Entonces, los dedos de él se entrelazaron con los suyos y le dio el último empujón, cerrando las distancias.

Rozó su piel -cálida, demasiado cálida, y suave- y sintió un estremecimiento recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza, llegando hasta lugares insospechables.

Lo oyó inspirar con fuerzas -¿o fue ella misma?- cuando delineó la curvatura que tenía la primera «l».

—¿Por qué…— pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos— por qué lo has hecho?

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, ideas y sentimientos inconexos que no dejaban de entretejerse y separarse: sorpresa, ira, conmoción, agitación, admiración, consternación. Un espiral se había formado en su pecho que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más grande.

—Porque Sirius no dejaba de joder una y otra vez— habló en un susurro enronquecido— Porque ni siquiera podía pensar bien de todas las botellas de whisky que había bebido esa noche. Porque Sirius me retó y sabes que jamás me echo atrás. Porque soy un bocazas. Porque soy gilipollas. Porque no pude evitarlo. Y porque…, joder, porque te quiero— sintió una mano en su mentón, haciendo la fuerza justa como para que sus miradas se conectaran; chocolate y esmeralda se unieron, diciéndose mucho más de lo que podían expresar las palabras— Y, sí, escuché todas las mierdas de Remus diciendo que esto era para siempre, que debía detenerme y pensar con la cabeza fría, pero no podía echarme atrás. Mi cuerpo me lo _pedía_, mi mente me lo _exigía_— la mano que aún sostenía la suya por encima de pecho, por encima de la tinta en su piel, tembló ligeramente— Después de tantos años aguantando tus desplantes y negativas había llegado a la conclusión de que era hora de avanzar, de dejarte atrás; pero no importaba lo que hiciese ni el tiempo que pasase -días, semanas, meses, décadas-, una parte de mi corazón te pertenecería por siempre. Tú serías su única dueña. Jamás podría olvidarte del todo y esto me lo hice como recordatorio. Sí, vale, pude hacerme algo menos… _cantoso, _como tu flor favorita -la flor de loto- o la silueta de una cierva… Pero cuando fui allí y vi en el escaparate tu nombre escrito, no pude pensar en otra cosa. Te _necesitaba _en mi cuerpo.

Lily no respondió. No pudo. Se había quedado, literalmente, sin palabras.

Sabía que debería enfadarse, reprocharle lo que había hecho y gritarle lo irresponsable que había sido, pero cada sonido que había salido de sus labios había penetrado en ella, se había deslizado hacía su corazón, acunándolo, susurrándole, amándole, de tal manera que se vio incapaz de mover la boca.

—Soy tuyo. Desde ese día de tercero que me di cuenta de que la irritante y sabionda niña se había convertido en una mujer fuerte y decida. Soy tuyo aquí y ahora— su aliento acariciando los labios entreabiertos de ella, aturdiéndola— Y lo seré por el tiempo que tú me quieras a tu lado.

—¿Entonces…— carraspeó cuando su voz falló; sonaba lamentablemente baja y temblorosa— no hay otra chica?

Lo vio sonreír, esa sonrisa ladeada que mostraba su perfecta hilera de dientes, que hacía aparecer arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos y daba forma a un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. Sonrió sincera y limpiamente, enseñándole su corazón sin temor o dudas; decidido y audaz, casi exigente. Tal y como lo haría un gryffindor.

—Nunca la hubo, Lily, pero no puedo asegurarte de que nunca la habrá si todo acaba aquí, si solamente te conviertes en un dulce y amargo recuerdo de mi juventud. En cambio, si me das la oportunidad, si me dejas enseñarte lo irrevocablemente enamorado que estoy de ti, sí puedo prometerte que estas palabras no serán en vano. Seré tuyo y mi corazón, mi cuerpo, te pertenecerán por siempre.

Lily encogió los dedos de los pies y de las manos tan súbitamente, que estuvo segura de que le había arañado en el pecho. Pero ni él se quejó, ni ella tenía la cabeza para pensar en eso.

De pronto la turbación de su mente y corazón había desaparecido, dejándola sumida en la más absoluta calma.

Porque ahora todo tenía sentido.

El mundo estaba en su sitio, las piezas del rompecabezas se habían unido, y era capaz de ver la imagen que se dibujaba en él, clara nítida y reconfortantemente esperanzador. Un futuro juntos. Un futuro con el chico más irresponsable, arrogante, orgulloso, terco, problemático, desvergonzado… pero también dulce, cariñoso, leal, fiero y tierno del mundo entero.

"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", le había dicho su madre cientos de veces.

Y hasta ese momento, ella no había sabido con certeza lo que significaba.

Porque el absoluto horror y miedo que había sentido cuando creyó que James se había olvidado de ella, que ya no lo tendría más a su lado revoleando, con sus sonrisas contagiosas, sus palabras dulces y sus bromas fáciles; era imposible describir con palabras. Había necesitado cuatro años para ver que James también tenía una parte buena y admirable, que podría ser muy fácil enamorarse de él y que no era tan idiota y _capullo_ como ella realmente creía. Pero también había necesitado una sola noche para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él y no podía pensar en un futuro en el que ya no estuviera.

Por eso, Lily hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría, porque lo encontraba algo odioso y estúpido: ahogar las penas en alcohol.

Deseosa de ignorar los pensamientos que taladraban su mente, el agujero que lentamente se iba haciendo más grande en su corazón, corrió a la zona de bebidas y consiguió olvidar. Consiguió que las preocupaciones y miedos pasaran a un segundo plano. Por un momento se sintió genuinamente feliz y en paz, sobre todo cuando se encontró bailando entre los brazos de James Potter.

Y ahora… después que el dolor le golpeara de nuevo en la cara, después de que le gritaran la verdad, después de ver que no todo estaba perdido…

Lily lo miró tímidamente, perdida y avergonzada. Pletórica y emocionada. Confusa y temerosa.

—Eres un cursi, ¿lo sabías? — soltó lo primero que pasó por su mente.

Sintió el cuerpo de James relajarse contra el suyo, pues había podido leer entre líneas la pequeña bandera blanca que estaba hondeando. Esta reacción era muchísimo mejor a la que había esperado. Y aunque no le había dicho sí, tampoco había sido un _no_ rotundo.

Pegó sus frentes, soltando un risita -que estaba formada por los nervios que inundaba su cuerpo- y cerró los ojos cuando no notó ningún amago de querer apartarse. Al contrario, se reclinó sobre su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en la curvatura de su hueco.

—Ni una palabra a Black de eso— jugueteó con su cabello, notando, con un estremecimiento, el aliento de ella chocando con su piel— O será imposible que lo olvide.

La escuchó reír y algo en su pecho se derritió, porque había sonado tan… apacible y tranquila… Jamás la había escuchado así. Jamás pensó que él la haría sentir así cuando estuviera a su lado.

Era todo tan… idílico y perfecto, que seguía creyendo que era un producto de su imaginación.

—Creí que te enfadarías.

—¿Por qué? —se echó hacia atrás y su brillante mirada se unió a la suya— Ah, ya, por _eso_.

—Sí… _eso_— aún le resultaba demasiado chocante la idea de que Lily no le hubiera gritado, ni se hubiera llevado las manos a la cabeza; una reacción a la que se había acostumbrado a ver en los últimos siete años cada vez que él hacía de las suyas. En realidad, una pequeña parte de su mente aún esperaba el momento en el se mostrara _así_.

—Mmmm— tarareó distraídamente mientras miraba hacia donde estaba esas letras grabadas en su piel y esta vez las trazó por completo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía ante la caricia. Sonrió sin darse cuenta— Tengo que reconocer que estoy aún un poco en _shock_. Siempre pensé que era algo demasiado estúpido y ridículo que las parejas se hicieran tatuajes poco después de estar juntos como si realmente pensaran que iban a durar toda la vida. Y tú y no ni siquiera estamos saliendo.

—Eh, gracias por la parte que me toca y por tu sinceridad— murmuró James, tragando con fuerzas para diluir el nudo de su garganta.

Lily rió, disfrutando del nerviosismo en el cuerpo de James, y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú preguntaste, yo respondí.

—Pero… No me has hechizado. No me has gritado. Ni me has llamado idiota. Al menos, no porque el tatuaje fuera de tu nombre— añadió segundos después, recordando con satisfacción el enfado y los celos -porque James _conocía_ perfectamente esa sensación- que sabía que Lily había experimentado.

—¿Quieres que te hechice? — inquirió con diversión e intentando ignorar deliberadamente lo demás.

—Oh, no, claro que no. Merlín, no. Suficiente lo has hecho. No.

—En toda y cada una de las veces, te lo merecías.

—Puede ser, pero esa es otra cuestión y no estamos hablando de eso— gruñó con disgusto fingido, apretando las manos en su cintura para acercarla más a él. No tenía suficiente de ella; nunca lo tenía, y mucho menos ahora que estaba un suspiro se saborear el paraíso en sus brazos.

—Yo…— Lily apartó la mirada un instante a _ese _punto— No puedo explicarlo. No sé cómo explicarte lo que me has hecho sentir cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas y vi mi nombre, ahí, encima de tu corazón. A riesgo de sonar una hipócrita por mi anterior comentario— susurró, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer—, me encantan lo bien que queda ese tatuaje en tu cuerpo.

—No lo hice con esa intención… pero ¿también creerás que nuestra relación está avocada al fracaso?

Distinguió verla morderse el labio inferior y como, a pesar de eso, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Se veía tan feliz y cautivadora, que sabía que jamás podría cansarse de mirarla.

—¿Me estás pidiendo salir, Potter? — susurró, saboreando cada palabra, dotándolas de un sentimiento muy distinto al de los últimos cuatro años; el desdén y la ira habían mutado a una felicidad y exaltación muy difícil de ignorar.

—Puede— contestó, conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente.

Los segundos pasaron lentos, _muy _lentos, mientras aguardaba la respuesta. La cabeza casi empezaba a darle vueltas por la falta de oxígenos, cuando la escuchó reír suavemente.

—Podría probar contigo si mi teoría es cierta— dijo con cierto aire de indiferencia, pero que él no lo engañó.

—Señorita Evans —susurró inclinándose hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios—, estaría más que dispuesto a demostrarle, punto por punto, cuán equivocada se encuentra usted.

Escuchó su respiración alterarse. _Oh, sí…_

Sus ojos se cerraron en un acto propio y James fue capaz de escuchar el atronador sonido que hacía su corazón cuando golpeaba contra su caja torácica. Estaba a milímetros de distancia de sus labios -por fin, por fin, _por fin_, iba a ocurrir- cuando la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos y alejarse ligeramente.

—No voy a besarte— afirmó rotundamente.

—_¿Qué? _¿Por qué?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se deshizo de sus brazos para dar un par pasos hacia atrás; James se sintió repentinamente solo y con frío.

—James, acabo de vomitar— explicó como se haría a un niño pequeño— Sería asqueroso.

—Puedo dejarte mi cepillo de dientes.

—Merlín, no— sacudió la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

—¿Entonces me voy a quedar sin mi primer beso? Vamos, Lily, llevo soñando con él desde tercero, no puedes hacerme esto ahora— ¿sonaba patético rogándole? Bien, porque no le importaba— Dame un besito, solo uno— pidió estirando sus labios de manera cómica.

—¡James! — se carcajeó, apartándole la cara de un manotazo suave— Si te digo que no es no. Mañana.

—Qué poco romántica eres—refunfuñó poniendo los ojos en blanco— Tenemos que quedar para darnos nuestro primer beso. Esas cosas surgen de forma espontánea, sin esas frivolidades que tus pretendes darles.

Lily suspiró.

—¿Quieres que te explique otra vez el motivo?

—¿Quieres que te de mis opciones otra vez? — sonrió él ampliamente— O se me está ocurriendo una tercera.

—¿Cuál? — preguntó ya temiendo el tono de "_no creerás la idea que estoy teniendo, oh, sí_".

James iba a abrir la boca para hablar, pero de pronto un fuerte estruendo los sorprendió. La puerta golpeó con fuerzas contra la pared próxima y el hechizo que mantenía la habitación en silencio desapareció, haciendo que rebotase la música y risas por todo el espacio.

Lily no tuvo tiempo a sorprenderse antes de que la luz del descansillo le diera de lleno y le impidiera distinguir la figura que se respiraba con fuerzas bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—¡Pelirroja, no lo mates! ¡Por favor! ¡Se le va la cabeza muchas veces y hace locuras, pero, a pesar de todo, no es un mal chico! ¡Comprende su dolor y dale una oportunidad! ¡Lo que hizo tuvo una razón, deja que te la explique!

—_¿Qué…?_

El joven Sirius Black se calló y parpadeó, empezando a digerir la escena que tenía frente a él: la pelirroja y su mejor amigo con muy poco aire entre ellos, él con la camiseta quitada y ella con las mejillas de un divertido color granate.

—Vaya— susurró y una lenta sonrisa empezó a extenderse por sus labios— creo que interrumpí un buen momento.

—Lárgate.

—Y yo que me había preocupado al no saber nada de ti. ¡Qué capullo eres! Creía que te había lanzado por la ventana— se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró dramáticamente— Pero veo que te ha camelado bien, ¿eh, pelirroja? ¿Qué piensas de que este marcado por ti? ¿Te pone?

—¡Maldita sea, Canuto, cállate! — exclamó James mientras Lily se ruborizaba hasta niveles casi imposibles.

Sirius se carcajeó, divirtiéndose muchísimo por la mirada de vergüenza y "tierra-trágame" que le estaba dedicando ella y las miles de promesas de tortura que le estaba lanzando él.

De pronto, se oyó un revuelo en la parte de abajo y un Remus jadeando apareció por las escaleras.

—¿Queda alguien más para subir? ¿Colagusano, no deseas unirte? — chistó James.

—¡Chicos, estamos en problemas! —sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, reparando en la parcial desnudez de James y Lily, por fin, reaccionó, alejándose de un salto como si se hubiera quemado— ¡McGonagall ha llegado y quiere hablar inmediatamente con los premios anuales!

El rostro de Lily se descompuso en una mueca de consternación. Oh, no… Maldita sea la dichosa fiesta, el equipo de Quidditch, los Merodeadores, Ginger y James. ¡Todo era culpa de ellos!

—Yo os mato— juró, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a un James que mutó su mueca en una sonrisa divertida por la reacción de ella— Como esto repercuta en mi historial, te juro que, esta vez sí, caeréis todos por la Torre de Astronomía. Y tú serás el primero, Potter.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se marchó, empujando a un lado a Remus y Sirius, quienes no replicaron nada. Ambos miraron a James, quién había permanecido en silencio en la habitación. Lo vieron acomodarse bien las gafas en el momento que su sonrisa se iba haciendo más amplia a raíz de unos pensamientos.

—Hoy es el puto mejor día de mi vida. Y si muero, lo haré siendo un jodido imbécil afortunado— susurró a la nada; entonces, parpadeó y corrió detrás de la pelirroja— ¡Lily! ¡Lily, cariño, espera! ¡Tenemos que hablar de nuestro beso de mañana! ¡Al menos dale ese último capricho a este condenado a morir!

Y, así, señoras y señores, fue como el mundo se enteró que el rumor que se había extendido en esa divertida y problemática fiesta era real. James Potter, descendiente de una de las familias más ricas y privilegiadas del mundo mágico, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, uno de los componentes de los Merodeadores, el ojito derecho de muchos de los profesores, el enemigo declarado de las serpientes, el -inesperado- premio anual; sí, _ese _James Potter, tenía un tatuaje, el cual lució con orgullo cuando bajó sin camiseta frente a una consternada profesora.

Ese tatuaje era, efectivamente, el nombre de una mujer.

Y ese no podía ser otro más que _Lily_, la única capaz de robarle el corazón y la cordura.


End file.
